Love's Revenge
by Cherry Uchiha
Summary: Sasuke's always been in love with Itachi. Itachi is to inherit the Uchiha Corp. So what happens if one day Sasuke sees something he's not supposed to see causing their lives to change? Will it be a happily ever after or a destructive revenge?
1. I wish I didn't, but I did

_**Ohayo Minna!!! Guess what!! I'm working on a new chapter for "Friends Don't Mean Forever"!! Yay! Finally!! =) Very proud of myself, sorry for the long delay but I thought of this story during school and it is an ITASASU story =) So I hope you guys enjoy it!**_

_**~Love's Revenge~**_

_**Sasuke's always been in love with Itachi. Itachi is the next heir to inherit the Uchiha Corp. So what happens if one day Sasuke sees something he's not supposed to see? What happens when their lives change because of it? Will it be a happily ever after or a destructive revenge?**_

_**DISCLAIMER! I do not own any of the characters, they all belong to their creator, Masashi Kishimoto. The songs I use in this story also belong to their creators. I take no credit in the making of these characters or songs. =) Thank you that is all.**_

**Chapter 1: I wish I didn't, but I did**

"Itachi nii san!!" An energetic teenager screamed his brother's name as he came sliding down the railing. The older boy, Itachi, looked up from his book with his eyebrow raised.

"What is it, Otouto? If this is about wanting me to go to the store to buy you tampons, forget it." Itachi smirked at his little brother before continuing to read his book. Sasuke sat down beside him with a light scowl on his face.

"You shouldn't pout. It makes you look like a little kid," Itachi stated with a laugh before leaning back and wrapping an arm around his brother pulling him close. Sasuke blushed a bright red as he glanced up at his brother before looking down, his arm flying up to hid the blush staining his cheeks.

Itachi looked at him curiously as he leaned forward to get a better look at his little brother's face.

"Sasuke? Is something wrong? You look a bit red. Are you not feeling well?" Sasuke opened his eyes to stare up at Itachi whose face was laced with concern.

"I'm fine Nii san," Sasuke whispered as he watched his brother study his face before leaning back satisfied as Sasuke let out a soft sigh. He leaned back and watched tv as his brother continued to read.

"Sasuke! Bed! Now!" The boys looked back to see their mother, Mikoto standing at the entrance of the kitchen, her hands on her hips, a wooden spoon in one hand. Sasuke's eyes widened as he leaned over, quickly giving his brother on a kiss on the cheek, not realizing what he did, before giving his mother a quick hug then ran upstairs. Itachi watched him with a startled expression before smiling warmly as he stood up and walked over to his mother, giving her a quick kiss on the cheek.

"Goodnight, Mom," Itachi smiled as he walked up to his room. He grabbed his towel before heading off to his bathroom.

Sasuke stared up at the ceiling, clad in only his boxers as he contemplated on how he should act around his brother. _Stupid!! Why'd you have to do that? He's going to think something's up! No, Sasuke. Just act...normal...I can do this...I can do this._

With a yawn, Sasuke eventually dozed off. Itachi eventually came out of the bathroom as he put on his boxers and pyjama bottoms before laying down beneath the black silk sheets that covered his bed. With a soft sigh, he thought about the way his brother acted earlier that day before falling asleep.

A few days passed as Sasuke's actions started to change. He had the sudden urge to hang around his brother more often and keep others away from him. He felt an uncomfortable twinge every time he saw his brother hitting on somebody.

Sasuke sighed softly walking into the house as he set his stuff away.

"I'm home!" His voice echoed back to him as Sasuke looked around curiously. _Where is everybody? _Sasuke knew his parents were at work, but he expected Itachi to be home. His car and shoes were still here so Sasuke decided to do a little investigating. He started to search through the house, nearing Itachi's room. A few rustling sounds caught Sasuke's attention as he walked to his brother's door. Sasuke pressed his ear to the door and listened. A startled yelp followed by a soft laugh along with a few more rustling noises came from inside. He quietly opened the door and peered inside, his eyes widening as the doorknob slipped out of his hand, propelling itself into the wall.

A shirtless Itachi looked up startled along with the red headed boy under him. Sasuke looked back and forth between him, speechless. Itachi stood up as he slowly walked to his brother, Sasori pulling the blankets over his lap as he watched cautiously. Sasuke stared up at Itachi as he backed up, watching with wide eyes, his face going pale.

"Sasuke, I'm sorry you saw that. I didn't hear you walk in. How was your day?" Itachi stared at him concerned, not knowing that the reason why Sasuke looked so bad was because he saw Itachi with Sasori. Sasuke shook his head, his hand flying up to cover his mouth as he backed up into a wall, shaking terribly.

"Sasuke, whats wrong?" Itachi continued to walk to him, completely oblivious as to how his brother feels. Sasuke opened his eyes to glare defiantly at his brother before running downstairs, quickly putting his shoes and jacket on. Itachi's eyes widened as he ran after him, calling his name. Sasuke ignored his brother as he ran out the door, quickly disappearing into the forest. With a sigh, Itachi walked back upstairs, knowing his little brother needed time by himself.

_Stupid Itachi!! You jerk! I can't believe you!! In our house too! How could you do that kind of thing with somebody other than me!?_ Sasuke's eyes widened as he realized what he was saying, the tears he was desperately trying to hold back cascading down his cheeks as he stared ahead of him. _I'm in love with him._ Sasuke's eyes closed tightly as he continued to run. _ I'm in love with my own brother._ A loud sob ripped from Sasuke's lips as his tears started to fall faster. _I'm in love with Itachi._

Itachi was driving around, frantically looking for his brother. Its been 4 days and nobody's seen him since then. He hasn't come home and his friends haven't seen him. Their parents had cops out looking for him. The cops always come back empty handed. Now Itachi was looking for him. A few hours passed with still no lucky as Itachi stopped near a park and glanced around quickly. He reached over, his phone starting to ring as he answered it, continuing to look around.

"Hello?" Itachi leaned back, listening.

"Itachi?" His mother's soft voice was heard on the other side. "Please come home. Sasuke's back. He's okay. My baby's home now." Her sobs were heard clearly over the phone as Itachi nodded and hung up before driving home.

Itachi parked and ran up the stairs before swinging the double doors open and he walked in to find his parents and his little brother in the living room. Itachi looked over at his brother with a soft smile that quickly disappeared. Sasuke looked horrible. He sat in the arm chair, his clothes and hair a mess. Itachi looked him over and over again before they eventually set on his eyes. The bright, shining onyx orbs were now a dull grey colour. In many ways, his brother has changed. Sasuke met his gaze as they stared at each other for what felt like an eternity. Mikoto and Fugaku turned to see what Sasuke was looking at to see their eldest son standing behind the couch. Mikoto instantly stood up and wrapped her arms around Itachi, starting to cry again. Itachi wrapped his arms around his mother as he continued to watch Sasuke who stared back at him emotionlessly.

**~Two Years Later~**

Itachi sighed lightly, leaning back listening to the voice on the other side of the line. The principal of Sasuke's school had called and was in the middle of telling him that Sasuke had got into yet another fight at school.

"Itachi san, I know that your parents died in a car accident last year, but could you please try and spend some time with him? I believe it'd be good for him. Sasuke's an excellent student, its just his behaviour. We can't seem to understand why he acts this way even though he's grades are amazing." The principal pushed his glasses up his nose as he talked to Itachi over the phone. "I would like for you to come down and pick him up please. He is suspended for the rest of the week. Do not let this happen again. He's in college for heaven's sake. Thank you. Bye"

Itachi stood up as he pressed a button, connecting him with his secretary.

"I'm leaving early. There's an important issue at home I have to deal with." Itachi put on his jacket before walking out into the garage of the building as he pulled out his keys and got into his car before driving to Sasuke's school.

"Dude, you're so screwed. Itachi's going to whip your ass," Kiba laughed, sitting on the roof of his car staring at Sasuke. Sasuke glanced up at him and nodded, staring at the gates leading into the school as he finished off his cigarette dropping it before putting it out with the heel of his shoe.

"He's going to kill you for smoking too," Naruto said, wrinkling his nose as he inhaled his ramen.

"Hn. I don't care," Sasuke looked back at the gates as his older brother drove in before heading towards them.

"It was nice knowing you Sasuke." Naruto and Kiba quickly slipped inside Kiba's car.

"We'll swing by around 8 to sneak you out and drag you to that party," Kiba grinned, reaching out to pull Sasuke to him as he passionately kissed the Uchiha on the lips before driving off. Sasuke smirked, leaning back, enjoying the thought of slipping out of the house again to go to another wild party. His smirk disappeared just as Itachi pulled up in front of him. The older Uchiha got out of his car and glared at his brother who just stared back.

"What the hell is wrong with you? You're 20! You're almost done with college! Stop acting like a child!" Itachi's glare darkened as Sasuke growled at him. "Just get into the car." Sasuke got in and slammed the door close as Itachi got in and closed his door also. Sasuke had skipped a few grades as was now in his last year of college, yet he still got into childish fights. Itachi sighed before putting the car into drive and drove home.

"That boy...who was he?" Itachi glanced at his brother questioningly.

"Who do you think?" Sasuke countered, not bothering to look back at Itachi as they continued their drive home in silence.

Sasuke stepped out of the car the instant it stopped as he closed the door and walked into the house, his brother right behind him.

"You're grounded."

"You can't tell me what to do"

"Yeah? Watch me. You're in college and you still got into a fight! I thought that this would stop once you got out of high school!"

Sasuke turned on his heel to glare at his brother, "well you're sorely mistaken. I'm 20 years old. You can't ground me and you can't tell me what I can or can't do" Itachi watched stunned as his little brother hotly sauntered off to his room.

A few hours passed as Sasuke walked out of his bathroom to see his lover sitting on his bed watching tv boredly. Sasuke glanced at the window, seeing it wide open before looking Kiba over. He was wearing a red button up shirt with the first two buttons undone, the sleeves rolled up to his elbows followed by a pair of faded jeans and a loose tie around his neck to complete his outfit.

Sasuke quietly walked over, climbing onto the bed as he pushed Kiba down who looked at him startled. The youngest Uchiha leaned over and kissed the brown haired boy gently on the lips, making him sigh in content. Sasuke smirked lightly down at him, suddenly grabbing his hand and placing them above his head.

"Must you tempt me?" His soft voice made Kiba's face turn red as he stared up at the man on top of him. Sasuke laughed lightly standing up before Kiba could grab him. He walked to his door and opened it, stepping out as he walked to his brother's door and listened. The soft mumbling from the tv was all that was heard when Sasuke carefully pushed open the door.

Itachi was laying in bed fast asleep. Sasuke walked to the bed, a soft smile appeared on his lips as he quickly leaned forward and kissed his brother on the lips before tucking him in. Sasuke froze upon realizing what he had just done as he made a disgusted face, silently scolding himself as he walked out, gently closing the door behind him. Itachi slowly opened his eyes and watched his baby brother walk out before closing his eyes and sighing softly. He then got up and started to change. Sasuke walked up to his room, grabbing Kiba as he made his way to his window. They quickly climbed out and ran to Kiba's car where Naruto was waiting. The boys quickly got in before driving off, a sleek black sports car silently following them.

_**Taadaa!!! Thats the first chapter of Love's Revenge! I hope you all enjoyed it and don't worry. This will be a SasuIta fic. If you have an suggestions or comments please tell me about it =) Ideas are always welcome. Thank you!!**_

_**P.S. I'll be posting the new chapters of my other stories soon so please keep an eye out for those! Thank you for reading! Bye byes!**_

_**~Cherry Uchiha**_


	2. Feelings Revealed Of A Secret Untold

_**Ohayo minna! I'm back with another story coming at you! ~sigh sigh~ School is coming up in two weeks, blah, but my special someone encouraged me to get my butt in gear and write this chapter so here it goes! This one is for you, =)**_

_**DISCLAIMER! I, Cherry Uchiha, do not own or take credit for the characters and songs used in the making of this story. They all belong to their respective writers/creators.**_

_**Thank you! Enjoy the story**_

_**Love's Revenge: Chapter 2**_

_**Feelings Revealed Of A Secret Untold**_

Naruto pulled up into the drive way of the mansion with music emanating from the inside.

"Sweet! We're finally here!" Kiba smirked, jumping out of the car, as he made his way to the door with his two companions following closely behind him.

After a few bangs to the door, a teenage boy with unruly hair opened the door, a small smirk forming on his face.

"Well...look at who showed up," The boy looked them over as he leaned against the door frame.

Naruto let out a small whine, "Move aside Dark! I want to party!" he exclaimed as he tried to get passed Dark.

With a laugh, the boy moved out of the way as Naruto went flying inside the house. Dark then walked inside leaving the door open for Sasuke and Kiba as they stepped in, their bodies being engulfed by the smell of sweating bodies and alcohol, along with the booming music echoing off the walls.

Itachi drove up and parked beside a tree, effectively hiding his car in it's shadows even with the lights coming from within the mansion flashing towards the tree occasionally. He smoothly got out and walked to the door, locking his car as he went. He looked around before slipping in through the back door.

As Itachi made his way to the kitchen door, an amused laugh came from behind him.

"I thought you'd be sneakier than that, Uchiha."

Itachi looked back as onyx clashed with amber.

"Well Kyouhei, it wasn't like I was trying to sneak in," came the eldest Uchiha's reply. Kyouhei shook his head, a small smile on his face. The two had been friends since they were infants, seeing as their parents were best friends.

"Dark says your brother and his friends are here," Kyouhei looked up at him from his position agaginst the counter, "and you followed them here."

Itachi only nodded in acknowledgement before a small smirk played on his lips.

"Jealous that I don't follow you around, Kyou?" The said boy only huffed as he looked away with his arms crossed over his chest. Itachi laughed and walked out, grabbing a drink on his way.

Dark eyes scanned the area in search for a familiar boy as he walked from room to room. Eventually, Itachi found who he was looking for.

Sasuke was already in the main room, taking turns downing shots with Kiba, Naruto, and Dark, Kyouhei's younger brother. Itachi watched with a smirk as he slipped into an empty chair, hidden by the darkness. His precious brother stood up about 15 minutes later and stumbled onto the dance floor as Naruto made his way into the kitchen, Kiba and Dark following behind him. The youngest Uchiha closed his eyes as he started to move along to the beat, swaying his hips seductively from side to side. His older brother let out a groan as he watched his little brother dance around by himself, a growing need starting to build in the pit of his stomach. Itachi gracefully stood up from his seat and made his way to where the drunken raven was busy dancing. Itachi laughed at how easily Sasuke got drunk as he stepped up behind his brother and rest his hands on his brother's hips, pulling him against him as he started to move along with the younger Uchiha. Sasuke let out a groan as he pushed back into the deliciously growing hardness against his ass. Not knowing who it was, Sasuke turned in the man's grip and wrapped his arms around the man's neck, pulling them closer together as the dance became more erratic. Itachi bent his head low and let a soft growl slip out of his mouth, causing the boy in his arms to slow his movements, roughly grinding into him.

Sasuke opened his eyes to see the hazy feature of his older brother. He leaned over, standing up on the tips of his toes as he passionately kissed the older boy on the lips. Itachi kissed him back, wrapping his arms around Sasuke, holding him close. The younger Uchiha licked his brother's bottom lip gently before nibbling on it, asking for permission. Itachi opened his mouth for Sasuke as their tongues battled for dominance.

Suddenly, Sasuke was swept off his feet, his eyes widening as he stared up at Itachi. The eldest just held him closer as he walked out of the house and set Sasuke down in the passenger seat, doing up his seatbelt before getting into the driver's seat as he buckled up and starting the car.

Itachi backed out and started driving home with Sasuke drunkenly dancing around in the seat beside him.

"Ita niii saaan..." Sasuke laughed as he leaned over, resting his hand on his brother's thigh, slowly moving his hand up as he rubbed soothing circles into it.

Itachi jumped as he let out a moan. He glanced at his brother and pried his hand off of his thigh, pushing him back.

Sasuke let out a soft whine that sounded more like a moan to Itachi before relaxing, eventually falling asleep.

Itachi let out a sigh as he continued to drive home. Getting out, Itachi walked to his brother's side and picked Sasuke up, bringing him inside as he brought him up to his room and laid him on the bed, tucking him in. Itachi stood up to leave but was stopped by a soft hand wrapping around his wrist.

"I love you," Itachi's eyes widened as he glanced back as his baby brother smiled up at him before falling asleep again. Itachi smiled as he shook his head and walked off.

The next morning, Sasuke woke up with a massive headache. Groaning, he walked into his bathroom and pulled out a bottle of aspirin. He filled up a glass of water before drinking the pills. The smell of breakfast filled his senses as he walked into the kitchen.

Itachi looked up from the eggs he was cooking as he let a smirk form on his lips.

"Good morning, otouto. Did you have fun last night?" Sasuke's eyes widened as he huffed lightly, not remembering any of last night's events as he walked to the fridge and got himself a glass of tomato juice. He sat down at the table as Itachi placed the food on the table before taking a seat across from him.

"I'm going out today," Itachi stated as they ate their breakfast. Sasuke only nodded at him as they finished and cleaned up. Itachi left soon after.

A couple hours later, Sasuke's phone went off. He groaned rolling over as he answered it.

"Hello?" Kiba's voice came from the other end. Sasuke let out his usual reply as Kiba convinced him to come to the mall with him and Naruto. With a sigh, Sasuke hung up and stood up, getting dressed as he walked out. Naruto waved him over, screaming as Sasuke rolled his eyes and got in. Kiba put the car in drive and started for the mall.


End file.
